Wake Me Up From This Nightmare
by creativethinking
Summary: Asleep in a coma, Jade cannot escape from her nightmares anymore. No one can help her, she has to face her own demons. Will she wake up or are those nightmares going to be her last memories? And can't reality be just as nightmarish?
1. Chapter 1

"JADE!" Bang bang. I jumped at the sound of the gun and continued to run. Night had fallen and I couldn't see where I was going. My heart was beating fast and my head was pounding. The long grass under my feet slowed me down. When I turned around I saw that I was alone. I stopped running and collapsed onto the ground. My chest was tight and my legs felt dead. Bang. I jolted upright and attempted to get up and run. My energy was gone and I knew I wasn't going to get far. I spotted a familiar house and used up the last of my energy to get there. When I got to the door I hurriedly rang the bell, looking over my shoulder for a sign of-

"Jade, you're going to be okay" I passed by Tori and shut the door. My legs turned to jelly and I fell to the floor.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was-  
"Beck?" My voice was croaky and barely audible. He smiled and stroked my hair as I closed my eyes and sighed. All I could remember was running, Vega's house and then I fell to the ground.

"Where am I?...Beck?" I opened my eyes. Beck was standing in the corner of the dark room. Bang. He fell to the ground. I screamed as I felt my heart break. I got out of bed and ran. I was now outside, in the forest behind the hospital, the leaves rustling under my bare feet. Branches hit my face and thorns scratched at my legs and arms. I could feel the hot blood running down my legs. Tears were running down my cheeks, I gasped for air. I could hear water flowing. When I followed it I found a river. I kneeled down beside the water and cupped the cold water in my hands, drinking from it. The water had a metallic taste. I waded into the river and sighed in relief as the pain from the scars was momentarily washed away. I closed my eyes in relief, gasping and coughing. I cupped my hands full of the liquid again but as I opened my eyes I saw scarlet blood in my hands. I gasped and backed away as the realization settled in; the water was blood.

I screamed and tried to run out of the water but I was sinking, like quicksand. I was dragged under the bloody stained water until I was completely was the point where I knew I was going to die, I had no oxygen. I closed my eyes and let the pressure of the water push me further down.

"Don't give up yet."

I gasped for air and sat up, coughing. I could feel the harsh ground under my back. Someone must of dragged me out of the water and laid me on the forest floor. I could still see the demonic river but it's water was now the same blue as the sky. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red in the water. Red velvet cupcake coloured. Bang. The river turned back to it's scarlet bloody colour. I knew what that meant, I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. I just wanted to be home, no more running and no more people dieing because of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Schneider's Hospital, L.A**

Silence filled the room, all eyes were on Jade's still body.

"Beck?" Beck didn't move, he just kept his eyes on Jade and held her hand in his firmly.

"Beck you've been here for hours, everyday, for weeks. You need some sleep." He merely shook his head at Andre's comment.

Looks were exchanged , the others said they were going to get something to eat and would be back soon. When they left Beck closed his eyes and started shaking as he finally let his tears fall. The vase on her bedside table was filled with fresh orchids that Tori and Cat had changed as they did every week. Beck refused to let the others know just how much this hurt him. Everyday he thought of the things he would do just to see her open her eyes and talk to him. The only things that kept him going were the occasional gasps and sighs Jade let out. Beck stood up and walked around the room to stretch his legs.

"Beck?" He turned around in shock to hear Jade's voice. He returned back to the bed and stroked Jade's hair.

"Where am I?" Beck shouted for the doctor, he figured this must mean she's getting better.

"Baby it's okay, you're in the hospital. Just wake up." ran into the room along with the others.

Beck explained what happened, stuttering his words. Jade screamed. The doctor was unable to understand what was going on. Beck and the others were removed from the room as they ran more tests. Everything turned to chaos. When they were allowed back in they could see for themselves that Jade was dying, her heartbeat was getting slower and slower. Cat held onto Jade's hand as Beck took the other.

"Don't give up yet." Cat whispered to her.

Beep. Everyone fell completely silent. Cat started crying onto her pillow. Beck kept his eyes on Jade, unable to take in what had happened. Gradually Jade's heartbeat started to come back. The doctor and nurses started checking Jade over again and prepared tests. Cat smiled and hugged Jade gently. Cat was going to everything and anything to keep Jade alive. They still didn't understand why she screamed but it worried them as they could only imagine what horror Jade could be feeling and seeing.


End file.
